1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus which can perform a both-side recording and to a control apparatus for controlling such a recording apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as an output apparatus of a computer, a printing apparatus, for example, a laser beam printer is widely used. Recently, in order to realize a saving of resources and a saving of a space for documents, a number of both-side printers having a function for automatically printing both sides of a paper have been realized. According to the both-side printing apparatuses, a paper after completion of the printing of the first side is automatically reversed and is again fed and the second side is printed, thereby realizing a both-side printing.
When the total number of pages of a document to be printed is an odd number, only one side is printed to the final page. Therefore, there is considered a method such as.
(1) method whereby dummy blank paper data is given to the back side and the paper is again fed at once and is printed, or PA1 (2) method whereby the final page is compulsorily printed as one side.
However, in case of the method (1), since a sequence for the both-side printing and a sequence for the one-side printing of the final page are the same and both sides and one side can be printed without changing the sequence, there is no need to make a memory management or the like in the printer complicated. When a printing mode is changed from both side to one side, it can be smoothly changed. On the other hand, in case of copying a plurality of copies or the like, in spite of the fact that the one-side printing is performed for the user, a printing time which is twice as long as that in the ordinary one-side printing sequence is needed.
In case of the method (2), an inherent printing speed can be effected at the time of the one-side printing. However, in a document such that the change in printing mode from both side to one side is frequently executed, the operation of the printer is temporarily stopped by a refreshing operation or the like for a memory management or the like in the printer each time the sequence is changed, so that a smooth printing cannot be provided to the user.